1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversion device for converting alternating current into direct current, a failure determination method for determining the presence/absence of a failure in various types of detection parts included in the conversion device, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a control program for determining the presence/absence of a failure in the detection parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV) and Electric Vehicle (EV) have become more popular and prevalent, in which a conversion device for converting alternating current supplied from a commercial power supply for household use is mounted to charge a battery with direct current obtained by conversion in the conversion device.
In recent years, it has been expected for a battery of a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle to be utilized as a power source for disaster relief or emergency. In order to use a battery as an emergency power source, it is necessary to bi-directionally perform AC-DC conversion.
It is proposed that a conversion device which converts alternating current into direct current and vice versa by performing bidirectional AC-DC conversion. The proposed conversion device includes: a bidirectional AC-DC conversion circuit which functions as a power factor improvement circuit at the time of charging a battery and functions as an inverter circuit at the time of discharging the battery; and an insulated bidirectional DC-DC conversion circuit. The conversion device is provided with various types of detection parts for detecting input/output voltage and current, and performs switching control for the bidirectional AC-DC conversion circuit and bidirectional DC-DC conversion circuit while monitoring the input/output voltage and current, to output desired direct current or alternating current. The conversion device is further provided with a function of detecting excess voltage and excess current for an emergency stop of charging/discharging in order to protect the circuit.